Fun Nights at Freddy's
by Raptor Pilot
Summary: This is just a quick one shot of what I would do to the animatronics if I were security guard. I've always prided myself for my cleverness and cool head.
1. Fun Nights at Freddy

**The animatronics talk in this story. The Phone Guy said they sing, and the Dum Dum Dum you hear is Foxy singing, so clearly they can talk.**

Night 6. 0300 hours...

Ooooh Pirate's Cove is empty. Now my favorite part. Wait for it… 3, 2, 1, NOW!

Door goes down, simultaneously, BAM!

Foxy: OOOOOWWWWWW! Why do you do that… EVERY TIME!?

Me: Because it's funny… EVERY TIME!

Foxy: You know, I don't appreciate your smart ass remarks.

Me: So why do you keep coming back for more?

Foxy: Go f*** yourself.

Me: Aww did the little girl smash her boobs?

Foxy: HEY F*** YOU!

Hahaha. Never gets old.

Foxy stomps back to his home at Pirate's Cove. Freddy then starts laughing. Not his deep laugh, but actually laughing.

Freddy: Nice try Foxy, but watch me.

I knew the rules. One of the previous security guards who made it through all 7 nights left a small notebook of the rules the animatronics 'made' for their 'game' and a few tips. I used this to make some tricks. If I didn't shut the door when I pulled my camera up, Freddy will kill me. How about…

Moniter comes upmoniter comes downdoor shuts.

Freddy: OUCH! THATS MY NECK!

Me: Awww, so close.

Freddy has his neck under the door.

Freddy: I hate you.

Me: Love you too man. Now get on back to the stage.

Door goes up. The book said that after a particularly difficult night the guy yelled this isn't fair, after that day he only had to fend off each one just once, except for Foxy. He thinks that they sinch they had AI (artificial intelligence), they learn and reason. So he believes that the comment made them ease up on the difficulty. I like it that way, it keeps me alive.

Right door light flips on. Bonnie is there with his hand in the doorway.

Right door closes. SHHHRRRRRRN!

Bonnie: OW FLIPITUPFLIPITUPFLIPITUUUUP!

The door jammed on Bonnie's hand.

Me: Stuck your hand in a bit too far eh?

Bonnie: YES NOW OPEN THE DOOR!

Door goes up. Bonnie leaves.

0430 hours...

I can hear pots and pans clanging in the kitchen, looks like Chica got hungry again. I know she doesn't actually get hungry, but she spends a lot of time in there. Chica had been a bit of a problem for me. She doesn't get close enough to the doorway so I can't pin her down or catch her on the door. I need to find some way to trick her. Maybe tomorrow I'll come in early and set up a trip wire over in the kitchen. Yeah, it's perfect. Poor Chica will never see it co… C O? Co. Co. Cove? PIRATE'S COVE! I haven't checked since 3 A.M.

I check the Cove. The curtain is open. "It's me!"

Oh shoot. How much time do I ha(camera switches to the hallway, Foxy is already halfway through it) OH CRAP!

I go to shut the door, but my hand is shaking so bad I miss it left a bit. I quickly react and slam the button as hard as I can. As if it would make the door would shut faster.

The door slows down a bit on Bonnie's fur that got jammed in the gears.

The door was 3/4s closed when Foxy slides under feet first.

But instead of screaming,

Foxy: GOT YA! Dear God I finally made it.

I pressed my back against the wall and drew my hunting knife. I wasn't going without a fight.

?: Did Foxy say he made it in?

I look to the right door to see Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica walking through the door.

Chica: Wow he actually got in. What happened bud?

That question was directed at me.

Me: I... got distracted.

Foxy: I gotta admit laddy, you made it a hell of a challenge.

Foxy had a relatively fluent speech, but he still had a couple of words he could only say like a pirate.

Me: Well you may have got in, but I won't go down easily.

I noticed a reluctance to lunge at me. I was surprised. Not because they hesitated, but because I saw... was it... sorrow? In their robotic eyes. They seemed sad.

Freddy: Stay here. I'm calling a meeting for us.

Freddy was head honcho so when he spoke, they listened.

Startled, confused, and relieved, I stayed put.

0510 hours...

The animatronics all came back in.

Freddy: Here's the deal bud, we enjoyed our game much more than usual. You're way to fun to kill. So... we want to make a deal.

This was interesting.

Me: I'm listening.

Freddy: We all agree, NOT to kill you, or hurt you, as long as you do keep coming back for the night shift. Deal?

He extends his open hand in my direction.

So they want me to keep working here. I do need some more money.

Me: Alright, deal.

We shook hands.

Since that day I have worked at Freddy's for months on end. People stopped disappearing and Freddy's has never been in business for a consecutive period of time longer. After a while, the animatronics were even aloud to roam free again. Foxy finally got his repairs and Freddy's has been peaceful ever since.

For the most part I still outsmart them, but every once in a while they'll catch me napping or come up with a new way to get in, but I always find a counter. I have to admit. I have some fun nights at Freddy's.


	2. Poor Foxy

**I know that either the Mangle or Freddy cause the bite of 87, but this is going of the original theory that Foxy did it. I got the idea from a video called Poor Foxy.**

"OH MY GOD!"

"GET AWAY FROM IT!"

"IT'S SOME KIND OF MONSTER!"

That night...

Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie were on stage when the time turned 12. Signifying they would be able to move freely. There was no security guard at this time so they could focus on how Foxy was holding up.

Bonnie: Where's Foxy? He should be here by now.

Chica: After what he did, I'm not surprised he's late.

...

Bonnie: Freddy?

...

Bonnie: Freddy I know you, something's got you thinking.

...

Freddy: I'm going to the Cove. Do not follow.

Freddy approached the Cove an heard a whimpering noise.

Freddy: Foxy? Are you in there?

_Well that was a dumb question. Of course he's in there, I can hear him. Focus Freddy focus._

Foxy: Go away.

Freddy: I just wanna talk.

Foxy: Don't come in. You heard what the humans said. I'm dangerous. A monster.

Freddy: Foxy you're not a monster. Dangerous? You can be, but not a monster.

Foxy: So why did I hurt her?

Freddy: You probably shorted out for a second. What I want to know is, how are you sad. We weren't given hearts. We can't have emotion.

Foxy: You know what Freddy, I know that emotion does not come from the heart. It comes from the brain. The human brain is just a cluster of living receptors. Though my receptors are not alive, they are receptors. And given we have an AI system, we learn and reason. After being with kids for so long, it is not entirely impossible for us to develop feelings.

Freddy: Foxy, you always were a smart one, but at the same time you're incredibly stupid.

Foxy's ears perk up.

Foxy: Oh?

Freddy: It wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could do about it. Why are you beating yourself up over something out of your control?

Foxy: Because I probably killed someone. All she wanted was a picture with me, and I bit her head off.

Freddy: Look Foxy, I'm really trying here. I'm gonna leave now and whatever happens will happen.

730 days later... 2 year anniversary of the bite. 3 A.M.

Foxy: What have I, done? What have I, done? How could I, be so blind? All is lost. Where was I? Spoiled all... Spoiled all. Everything has gone all wrong. What have I, done? What have I, done? Find a deep cave to hide in. In a million years they'll find me, only dust, and a plaque. That reads 'Here Lies Poor Old Fuck.' But I never intended all this madness. NEVER! And nobody really understood, well how could they? That all I ever wanted was to bring them something great. Why does nothing ever turn out like it should? Well what the fuck, I went and did my best. And by God I really tasted something swell. And for a moment why, I even felt sky high. At least I left some stories they can tell, I did. And for the first time in, I don't remember when, I felt like my old pirate self again. And I just can't wait till I show the team. Cause I've got some new ideas that will really make them scream. And by God I'm going to give it all my might. *Sighs* I hope there's still time to set things right... little girl. Sorry.

**I realize I said it was a oneshot, but I got no less than 12 messages begging or demanding I do more. Some of them were really... vulgar. You know who you are.**


End file.
